Precious Memories
by Nekohime17
Summary: Stories of love and Hurt from Hinata... each chapter might be a one-shot but all of them go together! SASUHINA! SECOND PART JUST IN!
1. Precious Memories

Konnishiwa or Ohayoo! I don't know which number is this Sasuhina but I think its number 6! XD sorry if I got it wrong! Okay so yeah… I like this guy and I couldn't help remembering the good times and all… so I decided to write it down! Yeah, I'm like Hinata so that's why I write more about Hinata than Ino or Sakura who are not that shy… Sakura may be a little shy but Ino it's still not that shy! XD okay... so here it is…. _Precious Memories_!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!

**Precious Memories**

He's my friend

He's my closest guy friend.

He's always there for me. He makes me happy when I see him smiling at me and he always tease me when I blush. I didn't know back then why I couldn't help blushing but now I know…

I met him when I was in seventh grade and I couldn't help going up to him and talk to him. I wanted to talk to him because he was my old crush's friend; my old crush's name is Naruto.

"Hi…" I said shyly while facing the floor. He turned to me and eyed me.

"Hey…" He said and turned back to the path he was walking too. I turn to him.

"Y-you are Naruto's friend?" I shyly asked and he turned back to me. Of course I already knew he was Naruto's friend since I saw him talking to him!

"Yes, and you are the girl that has a crush on him, right?" I totally blushed on that and he smirked.

"Y-yes…" Of course I answered and I decided to present myself. "I'm Hinata…" but I'm not planning to shake hands.

"I'm Sasuke…" Sasu-what!? I can't say his name!

"How can I say your name?" Stupid right? I totally blushed after I found out what I just asked him and he totally laugh.

"Sa-s-ke…" He said after he stopped laughing and then added, "You have to spell my name s-a-s-u-k-e but you don't pronounce the u when you say it…"

"Okay…" I said and then tried to say his name, "Sa-si-ke…" I said and blushed again since that totally sounded wrong and it sounded like that Mexican milk products 'Cacique'! He laughed again.

"Don't worry… if you think about what I said you'll get it right…." He stopped walking and turned to me. "I have to go in my class…" he pointed to a classroom door, "See you later..."

I nodded, "See you later…" I responded and then walked to my next class.

I didn't see him again after that.

During physical education –my last class and P.E. for short- I was running the mile. I finished on minute 10 and the teacher told me to take a break while the other finish running. This girl approached me while I was trying to practice saying 'Sasuke' and not 'Sasike'.

"Hey Hinata…" She said and I turned to her. She was like the popular one in school next to her friend Sakura. Sakura and she always used to tease me in elementary school but now they stopped and now they want to be my friends.

"Hey Ino…" I responded and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey have you heard of this game…?" She said while she sat next to me and showed me her hand. Her hand had a graph that had the letter 'S', the number 10 with hearts all over it and the 3pm next to the 10.

"No…" I admitted.

"Okay! Then let me do it to you!" She cheerfully said and grabbed my hand. "Okay!" she said again, "With what letter does the name of your crush starts with?" She asked and I blushed, luckily she didn't saw my blush! She started doing a graph in my hand while she waited for my answer.

"N-n" I shyly stuttered and she put the letter N in the graph.

"What your favorite number?" She then asked.

"Five!" I quickly said it and she put it in the graph. I don't exactly like number 5 but it's all I could think of.

"What's your favorite time of the day?" She quickly asked.

"Midnight…" I responded. Of course for me midnight is my favorite time of the day since it's when a new day starts. She nodded on my response and she put 12am next to the five.

"This is the last question…" She said and I nodded. "What's your favorite day of the week?"

"Friday…" Friday is totally my favorite day of the week since it's the day that finally we get to lay back and wait for the lay backing weekend.

"Okay!" She cheerfully said again. "You have to make this game to five more people and on Friday at midnight your crush will give you a kiss!" She releases my hand and walked away while I started at her in shock… _Naruto will actually give me a kiss?_ It's all that pass throw my mind.

That day I grabbed two girls that finished the mile and I did the game to them. After I finished the game to them I quickly went to one of my guy friends I have for P.E. and did the game to him.

"I have to what!?" He quickly said.

"You have to do this game for 100 people!" I totally laugh at that. It was his fault for liking the number 100.

"Hinata I hate you for this!" He practically barked.

"Kiba…" I took a deep breath, "What can I do so that you won't hate me?" I said sarcastically, "I'll do anything…" After I said that he did an evil grin that made him show his teeth –that kind of looks like dog's teeth.

"Do this game to Neji!" He quickly said. Neji is my scary cousin who I think hates me even though he protects me.

"B-but-"

"You said you would do anything so I won't hate you, right?" He cut me off. I was going to tell him I was only being sarcastic but I guess being sarcastic doesn't fit me…

"Fine…" I said. Neji will totally hate me if I do this game to him.

It's after school and I'm totally scared. When I got out of the locker rooms Kiba was already outside waiting for me. I agreed on doing this game to Neji which I now think it's stupid because in the first place I did this game to Kiba.

"Hina…" He said as he approached me and I just walked up to him without saying a word. I THOUGHT HE WAS MY FRIEND! "Ready to go and find Neji?" He didn't even cared I was feeling down!

I just nodded.

"Okay… let's go…" he said and we started walking up to the front gate.

We got to the front gate and Neji was not even there but we didn't get out of school. We walked to the second gate and he was not even there. We walked to Neji's hanging spots and he wasn't even there and more and more a smile grown on my face. Finally we walked to the big tree we have on our school and he was there right on the shades. My small smile vanished.

"Neji!" Kiba screamed as he waved his right hand up in the air to Neji. Neji quickly turned to us and I noticed someone was there with him but I couldn't see clearly.

We walked over to them and I just couldn't face my cousin and even see who was with him but I bet is his girl friend, Tenten.

"What do you two want!?" He sounded annoyed but Kiba didn't mind.

"Hina came to do a game to you." Kiba quickly said and I quickly eyed Neji; which started at me back.

"Game?" Neji sounded curious and Kiba pat me in my left shoulder.

"Do it Hinata…" Kiba said and gave me a little push and I quickly grabbed Neji's hand.

I asked him all those stupid questions and he gladly answered them. I didn't know his favorite number was 6, his favorite day is Monday, and his favorite time of the day is 6am, but I did know his crush name starts with the T.

"Okay…" Neji said after I finished the game and told him what to do. He eyed in back of me and then turned back to me, "Do the game to him…" _Him? _I thought he was with Tenten! I turn in back of me and saw Sasuke in back of me!

"Hey…" He said after he saw my gaze.

"Hey… Sasuke" I totally blushed. I said his name right! He grinned at that.

"So?" He said and I quickly bend down and grabbed his hand. I started doing the graph in his hand and my hand was totally shaking! I didn't pay attention to that and asked the first question.

"W-with what l-letter does the n-name of your c-crush starts with?" I can't believe I stuttered!

"I don't have a crush but put the letter H… I think she's adorable…" He responded my question and I wrote the letter H in the graph. What does H stand for? My name starts with the H but I know it's not me!

"What your favorite number?" I then asked after I wrote the letter H. Good thing I didn't stutter and he quickly responded.

"5 and my favorite day of the week it's Friday…" I wrote down what he said and I noticed he was starring at my hand which has the graph Ino did to me earlier but I didn't care. It just made me blush because he can see the letter N and he knows I like Naruto.

"Time of the day…?" I then asked.

"Midnight…" He answered with a grin and I put 12am in his graph.

"Done…" I shyly said and I eyed my graph and noticed he said the same thing I said but I just didn't ask.

"Thanks…" He said and started at his graph for a while and turned back to me, "So what do I have to do?"

"Do the game to five people and on Friday at midnight the girl you think its adorable is going to give you a kiss…" I answered his question.

"Can she just be my friend?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I said and walked over to Kiba, "Let's go…" I said and gaze back to Neji and Sasuke, "Bye…" I said and left with Kiba.

_I finally did five!_ I practically screamed in my mind after I got home. Hopefully it's true that Naruto is going to give me a kiss. Now I have to wait until Friday at midnight to get a kiss from Naruto…. _Hopefully it's true_… I just cant stop asking myself!

It's finally FRIDAY! I just smile and get so excited when the teachers just say all over again 'TGIF' –thank god it's Friday- and they even put it on the board. I just couldn't wait for midnight!

After school I went over to Neji on the big tree I saw him the other day I did the game to him. He told me to go today since he had plans with his friends and he wanted to invite me. I gladly accepted.

"Hinata…" Neji said as I approached him. He was with Tenten and Sasuke, "We are going to the football at the high school… you sure wanna go?" He asked again. I actually didn't know they were going to the football game! How exciting…

"Yup!" I cheerfully said but it almost sounded like I was bored.

"Okay…" He said and then ignored me the rest of the time.

6pm and we are on our way to the high school. Neji said he was going to have more friends waiting for him and Sasuke too said he had friends waiting for him in the high school for the football game.

"I have a surprise for you…" Sasuke said as he got near me.

"For me?" I quickly blushed but tried to not stutter.

"Yup…" He said and I just stared at him waiting for him to tell me what it is but I'm sure he's not going to tell me, "Just wait for it…" He said and he started to watch the road while Neji droved to the high school.

_I wonder what it is…?_ That's all that passed through my mind while I stared at the road too.

We got to the high school and wow this school is bigger than mines. We walked over to a line of people that were waiting to enter the school's coliseum and that's where we found Neji's friends.

"Neji!" One bushy eyebrows guy screams.

"Hey Lee…" Neji says and high fives the guy which was all creepy looking with his bushy eyebrows.

"Hey Tenten…" A beautiful girl with star shaped pony tails in her head says as she gets next to Lee.

"Hey Temari!" Tenten cheerfully says and hugs the girl.

"TEME!" I hear someone scream and my face turned into shock. That voice totally sounds familiar and I just felt more excited inside of me but turned crimson red outside of me. Its Naruto's husky voice….

"Dobe…" Sasuke practically sighs as he catch the sight of Naruto.

"Hey so who's my date!?" Naruto said practically screamed in excitement and I felt Sasuke's finger on me…. HE WAS POINTING AT ME!

"Hinata is your date dobe…" Sasuke sighs again and Naruto rushed over me.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto says as he approaches me and I couldn't even eye him. I WAS CRIMSON RED FOR ANIME'S SAKE!

"H-hey…" I respond and of course I stuttered!

"So you wanna get going?" He asked and I just nodded. He grabbed my hand and I felt my head burning for all that blushing.

"Let's go in then…" Neji said while he grabbed Tenten's hand and intertwine his fingers his hers. He quickly walked over to make line while Lee joined him and Naruto, Sasuke and me walked in back of them. Temari walked in back of us and was now with another guy which had his hair up that made his head look like a pineapple. I guess it's her boyfriend.

We got in. We quickly went to find a spot to sit in and Neji picked the middle of the coliseum. He said it's a better view so we did sat in there. Naruto sat next to me on my right side while Sasuke sat next to me too on my left side. I felt weird.

The game started at 7pm but I didn't pay attention. It was boring but the marching band made the boring times go away. I really enjoyed this one song they played when the school's team made a touch down and it made me want to dance but I was just too shy.

The game ended at 9:30pm and the score was home 54 and visitor 50. I guess Konoha's team won…

"Let's go to _Jack in the Box_ to celebrate!" Naruto said as we walked over to the parking lot.

"Good idea…" Said Neji while he grabbed his keys to his car out of his pockets.

"Yeah… I feel kind of hyper!" Tenten said while she grasped at Neji's jacket.

"We can't go…" Temari said as she was clinging up to her boyfriend, "Shika and I have other things planned…"

"Troublesome…" I heard her boyfriend whisper.

"Planned…?" Tenten said as she eyed Temari playfully.

"Yeah…" Temari giggled, "Planned…" and she walked over to a brownish car that I guess belongs to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend seemed that he prefers to go to _Jack in the Box_ then go with Temari.

"Bye Shikamaru…" Neji said and he got in his car.

"Bye Temari…" Tenten said and she got in Neji's car.

"Hinata come with me!" Naruto said and he grabbed my harm. I quickly blushed.

"I'll go with you dobe!" Sasuke said and he walked over to us. We got in Naruto's car which was the color orange and the inside smelled like food.

I felt like I was dreaming…

We went to _Jack in the Box_ and Neji was already there with Tenten. They were already sitting down in a table but didn't have food in the table -only a piece of paper with some napkins and soda cups.

"You guys ordered already?" asked Sasuke as he went to sit in the table Neji and Tenten are sitting.

"Yes…for all of us…" Neji said and he made me a sign to sit next to him. I did. Naruto sat across me and next to Sasuke. Sasuke sat across Neji while Tenten sat next to Neji.

"Sodas?" Sasuke said as he eyed the cups and Neji met his gaze.

"You can go get it if you guys want…" Neji said and Sasuke gave us our cups. We went to the soda fountain machine and I put 1/3 of _Pepsi_, 1/3 or _Sprite_ and finally 1/3 of strawberry _Fanta_. When I come to _Jack in the Box_ I always do that since it tastes good when you mix different sodas together…

"21…" We heard someone say with a speaker and Neji quickly went up to the counter to get our food. He came back to us and gave me my favorite _Jack in the Box_ hamburger; chicken chibatta. He gave chili-cheese fries to Naruto and then he gave Tenten the same thing he got; spicy chicken sandwich. The last thing he got was the same thing he got me and he gave it to Sasuke.

"So you like the chicken chibatta?" He asked me while he opened his hamburger.

"Yes…" I responded and he smiled. He stopped talking to me and started eating his hamburger. I did the same since everything turned quiet.

"Let's get going…" Naruto said as he yawned and walked over to his car.

"You falling asleep dobe?" Sasuke said and then added, "What happen to energetic Naruto?" and then he laughed.

"Stop teme!" Naruto quickly said and then turn to me.

"I'll take you home Hinata…" Naruto said and then he pulled me over to his car. Sasuke followed next.

"Hinata…?" Sasuke said as we got in Naruto's car.

"Yes?" I curiously asked.

"So… are we now friends?" He asked and I quickly turned to him.

"Of course…" I cheerfully said and Naruto started the engine.

"Thanks Hinata…" I heard Sasuke whispered while Naruto drove out of the parking lot.

"Bye Hinata!" Naruto practically screamed and he opened the door for me.

"Thanks…" I said and got out of his car. Sasuke gets out of the car too and he comes and hugs me.

"Bye Hinata… see you on Monday…" Sasuke whispered in my ear and released me

"See you on Monday…" I responded and was about to walk up to my house but Naruto hugged me.

"Bye Hinata…" He said and gave me a kiss in my cheek and I totally blushed, "See you on Monday…" He released me and I walked over to my house lime a zombie. I quickly got over my shock and quickly grabbed my cell phone to check the time…. It's midnight. I turn sad because it wasn't the kiss I expected but at least I did get a kiss…

Since that night I got closer and closer to Sasuke. On Monday he did hang around with me and he even poked me for the first time in my stomach. I didn't like being teased but I enjoyed being teased by Sasuke. Ino totally stopped talking to me and Sakura too. I later found out the 'S' she had in her hand meant 'Sasuke'.

Eight grade passed by and I turned to a high school freshman. Sasuke joined the marching band and even told me to join it but I said no because Naruto joined it and I was too shy. I did turn to a groupie though.

I turn to a sophomore and I just decided to join the band. I tried out for flute because it's the only instrument that seems girly. I did make it. Sasuke didn't tell me the instrument he uses but when I joined the band I noticed he uses the baritone saxophone and Naruto uses the trumpet.

I just had a lot of fun with the band. We went to competitions, football games and field trips. It was just awesome when being closer to my guy friend and my crush by my happiness went away quickly…

Naruto is gay.

I cried when I found out Naruto is gay and he already has a boyfriend. I don't know the guy's name but when Sasuke found out Naruto is gay he stopped being his friend. That's when I stopped going to marching band practices, competitions, football games, and field trips my junior year. I had to say bye-bye to my A and hello to an F.

Sasuke stopped talking to me.

I don't know why but he actually did. The more days passed the more we got separated. I stopped saying hi to me and I stopped too. I didn't have him for any classes at all since I had college prep and he had normal classes.

I started to miss him more and more.

First semester passed by and second semester finally started. I walked to my 4th period class and there he was. He was changed to college prep and now I had him for one class? Apparently yes since he sat across me.

He smiled at me. He finally smiled and even waved at me hi!

I totally blushed!

Days passed by and as he turned to me and smile, I blushed more than usual.

I didn't know what was happening to me!

One day after school I was waiting for Neji since he's now a senior. He told me he wanted to talk to me about a project he's doing for his senior year.

Almost an hour passed and Neji hasn't even shown up where he told me to wait for him. I was impatient and was about to leave but that's when I catch a glimpse of raven hair around the corner of my eyes. I quickly turned to the raven hair to see if it was finally Neji but it wasn't… it was my worst nightmare.

Sasuke kissing a girl with blond girl!

_Ino?_ That's what passed throw my mind as I concentrated my gaze on the girl he was kissing.

My heart started to hurt so I left.

I didn't want to think of what I saw. I realize it was horrible remembering since tears and tears felt from my eyes and my chest was hurting more than usual.

I realize I had fallen for him.

I stayed quiet the rest of the year and tried to not tell him what I felt for him but it just made me sad.

The first day of my senior year and I feel confidant. I heard Sasuke is not with Ino anymore so I decided to tell him.

"Sasuke?" I said as I approached him. He smiled at me.

"Hey…" He said and then added, "What's up?" We were as of right now at the library. The library was were you found him the most and I liked it since it was nice and quiet.

The perfect place to tell him.

"I-I like you Sasuke…" I said as I turned crimson red and then he started at me like if he already knew. Does he?

"I already knew…" He said and then waited for me to say something.

"So?" I said and saw everything dark. I guess my blood is making me blind, "Y-you like me?"

"I don't know…" He said and looked at me sad, "I don't know…" he said again.

"Ohhh…" I totally hit me hard. _He didn't know?_ _Does he actually like me?_

I was really sad now. I couldn't dare look at him. I eyed him a little bit and I saw him still starring at me sad and that's when it happens…

He hugged me hard.

I quickly responded his hug and grasped as hard as I could. I loved his scent and I didn't want to let go.

"So are we still friends…?" He whispered in my ear and I happily responded…

"Yes…" and that was the start of an ex-friendship that didn't even go on after that day.

Now he's not my friend.

Now he's not my closest guy friend.

Now he's not there for me. He now makes me sad because he doesn't even turn and smile at me and he doesn't tease me anymore. I sometimes blush when I see him starring but I make myself believe he isn't. I wished he did like me. I wished he didn't stop being my friend. I miss him so much and I just wished one of this days he finally finds out what he actually feels about me and tells me. Right now I'm so lonely and I'm drowning in tears. I wished I had him next to me to love me and tease me like the old day… and while I'm crying all I could say is….

"I love you Sasuke…"

**Author's note**

I know it's a sad ending but it's like that… that's what's happening to me and if I get a happy ending… I'll write it down and post it as the next chapter… okay? If I don't I'll just leave it like that!

HOPE YOU DID ENJOYED MY ONE-SHOT!

PLEASE REVIEW AND SAYONNARA!


	2. He Knows

Hey! So yeah this is kind of what happens next to _Precious Memories_! XD It's really embarrassing what happen to me and I want to share it to my readers…

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

**He knows…**

He knows…

He knows I still like him…

It's really embarrassing but he still knows!

I started doing community service at my school's library after school because he helps there too.

Tenten helps too.

So after school I get to see him and be with Tenten too.

I had to tell Tenten…

I told her I wrote a short story called _Precious Memories_. She totally squeaked and asked me to send it to her via

I did.

The next day –after school- she didn't talk to me.

("Not right now Hinata!")

I wanted to know what's wrong and wanted to know what she thought about the short story but she didn't even say a word.

She just freaked out when she saw me and in the same time he looked at me weird.

I blushed of course because he couldn't stop starring but each stare that he gave me, I felt more uncomfortable.

I sometimes met his gaze.

He smiled at me.

Of course, since I'm too shy I quickly turned around and I didn't even respond his smile.

It's rude –I know- but I couldn't help it.

The next day he stared at me even more.

Tenten this time did talk to me.

"What's wrong Hinata?" She asked as she saw how tense I looked, "You look tense?"

"Sasuke can't stop starring at me since yesterday!" I quickly snapped as I took her all the away to the back of the library. I know nobody will be able to hear us.

Tenten didn't say a word and she started smiling.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing…" She quickly responded but she kept smiling.

"What's wrong with you Tenten?" I quickly asked, "You have been ignoring me since yesterday… you thought I was a weirdo because of the story!?" I snapped.

Tenten stopped smiling and she looked at me serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked, again.

"I send the story to Sasuke once I finished reading it… sorry!"

My heart skipped many beats –more like sank to the floor.

I couldn't believe Tenten did that to me.

Sure, it feels kind of nice knowing that the guy you like still knows that you like him but… it's more embarrassing knowing that he read something you wrote about him! It's embarrassing too that he knows you fell for him really bad!

Now I know why he looks at me really weird…

"So it's your fault!?" I totally snapped.

"I said sorry, didn't I?" She started waving her hands around her face. I tried to clamed down but once I did I walked away from her.

She knows I'm mad at her.

Now he can't stop starring at me. Since that day we agreed on staying friends and we didn't –he hasn't talked to me.

"Hey Hinata!" He said as he went to put some books away.

"H-hey…" I responded but hid my face on one of the book shelves so that he can't see my blush. Stupid right?

Now he's starting to talk to me and I can't help but blush. He still kept talking to me but I can't even look at him in the eyes… instead I look at his chest –he's buff by the way!

Tenten approached me once that she saw he left and told me that he might like me. I'm just waiting for him to tell me that! Hopefully he does…

Hopefully we turn to a couple!

**Author's Note**

I know it's really short but I'm trying to keep you guys up-dated! My love life is retarded but I'm enjoying writing the stupid things I do when he talks to me! XD seriously…. All this is real but of course I'm not called Hinata, my crush's name isn't Sasuke and my friend's name isn't Tenten! –like you guys didn't knew! Lol

By the way is actually ! But I wouldn't be surprise if there's actually a website called ! XD

Hope you did enjoy this part of the story!

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!


	3. My Sad Valentine's Day

Okay… like I promised! I will keep you guys up-dated! This is my sad Valentine's Day story… I know it's a little too late to post it because it's already been like a month since Valentine's Day but what the heck! Lol

Hope you enjoy! n_n

**My Sad Valentine's Day**

It was a sad rainy Valentine's Day and me without a boyfriend.

Sasuke stopped talking to me though I have him now for first period. I'm really happy of course and I kind of feel that he forgot the story he read called _Precious Memories_. He sometimes meets my gaze but now I don't turn red.

Weird, right?

I even feel that he thinks I don't like him anymore.

I've changed a lot. My perfume, make-up, hair, and now I put my bangs to the side and I add a little bow to add cuteness to it.

Though, believe it or not, I still turn red when I turn around and he can't see me.

I will never let him see me turn red.

Okay… like I said, it's raining. Raining really hard and everybody with those stupid heart-shaped balloons are having a hard day.

A hard Valentine's Day.

They just hate carrying around those stupid balloons since they are being annoying and some of them even flew away.

Bye, Bye stupid heart-shaped balloons!

Why do a hate those balloons? Because some of them hit me already! They are so annoying that I can't even walk by without getting hit by one of them and….

I didn't get one!

That's why I hate them!

STUPID, STUPID HEART-SHAPED BALLOONS!!!

In third period class, the last period they stop sending those heart-shaped balloons, a guy came saying my name. Not my last name, my name. I honestly thought it was for me but it wasn't, it was for another girl.

Stupid, stupid girl!

Who would have thought there was another girl with the same name as me in the same class?

Weird, right?

Okay… so as of right now, I'm in my last class. I'm so looking forward to after school. Why? I will get to see him of course. Like I said before, I help in the library after school.

Just as the bell was about to ring a girl walks in class with like million of heart-shaped balloons. Urgh… why buy them seriously! The only thing that's going to happen to them is; being thrown to the trash or being put in the wall as a poster. I did get one last year. I got one from my ex-boy best friend who wanted to be my boyfriend back then. I seem to not hate back then those balloons when I got one last year. I must be just a little jelly this year. That's why I want to just pop them so badly.

I got out of class since it's now the end of the day. I instantly got my blue iPod out since I like to listen to it while I help out and sort out the books at the library after school. Once I got in, there he was.

He was reading a book like he always is when I enter the library after school. He loves to read books as much as I do thought I don't read in this library. This library is not silent like the other libraries in the world. What I mean is that; people always talk loud, some of them even scream, and the lady of the library doesn't tell them to be quiet. I sometimes wonder how he can read in this noise. I totally can't.

I walked over to the main office. I checked in and sat down in one of the computers to help some kids check out some books. I prefer doing that than sorting out books in shelves.

That's when he noticed me.

I really try to ignore him. I want to let him think I don't like him anymore. Is that a bad thing? I honestly do that and sometimes feel like I'm doing something bad but I still do it.

He closes him book. Since he was in back of me, I was able to hear it even though I'm not looking at him. I guess he's going to use the other computer to help other kids check out their books. But no he doesn't. He goes to one to the other computers students use to make their school work. Bad for me, since I did needed a partner.

That's when Neji and Hanabi walk in. More bad for me. Whenever both of them come to bug me in the library after school means that they want to leave now and I too have to leave with them. Boo for me.

Boo! Hoo! Hoo!

"Hinata lets leave." Neji says as he looks at me.

"I want to stay a little longer…" I honestly don't stutter when I'm kind of angry.

"No, lets go now." Hanabi instantly said.

"Lets stay for a little while until the rain calms down." I suggested.

"I want to leave now." Neji responded.

I totally ignored them. I stood up from my chair and walked over to the other computers where Sasuke is. I sat down in one of the chairs and turned on the computer. Hopefully Neji and Hanabi don't leave me behind and Sasuke doesn't think I'm trying to stalk him.

Sasuke right away saw me and went to the office computers to help kids check out books. So obvious of him. It's just so obvious that he's trying to avoid me somehow. Someway. Anywhere.

I then turn off the computer and went to check if Neji and Hanabi are lurking around the library.

I was so wrong. Way wrong.

Neji and Hanabi did leave me and I really don't want to stay alone or even walk home all by myself in this rain.

Why don't they just listen to me?

I went to get my backpack to try and call Neji to see where they are but no cell phone. I don't know how it disappeared but I just felt pain pass through me when I noticed my cell phone wasn't there in my back pack.

I don't think it was stolen in my last class since I had it. I put it in my bag when I got in the library.

Someone got it in here.

That's when the lady of the library approaches me.

"Your sister grabbed something from your bag. She said that you had something that belongs to her."

Shock passed through me. Just like Hanabi. So it wants stolen. It was taken by my sister so I won't be able to call father to pick me up.

I now wanted to cry.

I'm all here alone in the library, without my cell phone, without a ride and in the middle of this rain. That's just cruel!

I still stayed for a little while. I really want to wait until the rain calms down. Anyways, I can still use the phone from the library to call father.

This time Sasuke returns to the computer room while I return to help kids check out books. I was feeling a little down because I just want him to be here with me. At least talk to me this day….Valentine's Day.

I helped some people start checking out books but then people started leaving. It was still raining but it was getting late. I just decided to go and read a book since no one was checking out books. So I did. I went to read a manga and that's when I saw he walked over to the main office. Maybe he thought I left already.

I started to get into the manga I was reading. It was about a girl that lives in Tokyo and says meow meow. I thought it was cute. Then when I finished it, I put it away and walked over to the main office and then he saw me. He was calm and didn't show any signs of shock-ness but I know he was shock to see that I was still in the library.

Though, he still stayed there and I was a little bit happy. I did want him to stay. Then a guy came up to the main office and started talking to Sasuke. I wanted to hear what they were talking about but I ignored them. Then I noticed something, when they were talking to each other I noticed that the guy was watching me. Maybe Sasuke is telling him something about me!

I couldn't be so happy.

But then this idea came in mind. Maybe Sasuke is going to tell me…

Maybe…

Maybe he is going to tell me he likes me!

He is going to tell me!

A lot of possibilities came in mind as I saw both of them talking. Maybe Sasuke is going to tell me he likes me so he is telling the guy and that's why he is starring at me!

But then it was six pm. I had to leave now since father is going to be mad at me. I got out of the library and Sasuke was still inside. He stared at me when I got out and that's when I knew he did wanted to tell me something. But the most messed up thing happen. When I got out, the rain came pouring in me. Really hard it felt like it was crying for me.

And it was…

I walked home, watching the rain fall in my face.

Sadness spread through my face.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

Should I return to the library?

What if he didn't want to tell me anything?

What if he wanted to tell me to stop coming to the library?

I couldn't deal with all that.

I did walk back home.

My house is technically two miles away from my school.

A long walk.

My shoes all soaked.

I jump through a puddle to water.

Get myself more soak and do let my tears fall as the rain cover them.

I know no one will know.

And…

I won't tell anyone about…

My sad Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note**

Lmao! "A girl that lives in Tokyo and says meow meow". I know she doesn't but I was trying to say the title of the manga Hinata was reading! n_n

-sigh- well yeah… that happen to me. For me it is sad =[ oh and like obsession said… I have spent most of this year writing poems. Both of us have the same class and we have to write a lot of poems lolz so sorry for the poem in the end!

Okay... so I hope you did enjoy it and Ja Ne! Oh yeah… and I'm changing my name to Nekohime17 so please stay with me, k?

Well….Ja Ne Again! lolz


End file.
